Shinigami Battle: Seireitou Kuchiki vs Ryun Toshiro
Seireitou Kuchiki, under the guise of Seireitou Hyuga, a high school teacher, was gathering his stuff for the end of the day as he sensed a Shinigami's presense in Karakura. "This presence.... i hope that Kurosaki wont pick up on it" he said looking out the window. Captain of the 10th Squad, Ryun Toshiro appeared. Reports of the rouge shinigami Seireitou had reached the Soul Society and he had been sent to deal with it. He raised his spiritual pressure to attract attention. Seireitou stared out his window, "Well, better check it out before Kurosaki does something stupid" he thought as he ate some soul candy, leaving his body. He carefully dragged his body to a secret hiding spot and locked his classroom door as he ran out of the school, flash stepping on the roofs. "Now, where are you... Soul Reaper" Ryun flashed in front of Seireitou, "There you are. Your spiritual pressure is impressive for me to have found you so quickly." Seireitou was silent, judging on this visitor's spiritual pressure, he was at the level of captain, possibly higher. Seireitou then spoke, "State your business, Shinigami" Ryun unsheathed his zanpakuto, "Your execution, Kuchiki." Seireitou tilted his head upwards, towards the clouds, but his eyes were shut. After about a second, he spoke "Are you Soul Reapers that bored that you have to track little ol' me for execution... but very well... but many others have tried, and i have, lets say, relieved them of their positions" stated Seireitou, drawing KyuubiTaishou. Ryun chuckled at this, "And I shall be the last." Ryun focused his kido power and shouted, "Hado #54, Abolishing Flames!!!!" A blast of purple spiritual energy fired towards Seireitou, aiming to incinerate when it makes contact. Seireitou sidestepped and dodged the flame, unfortantly, a small ember found its way onto his shoulder, but only burned his attire slightly. "You are right, you are the last, hopefully, after you die, those Gotei 13 Buffoons will leave me alone" he said standing in a defensive position. The Battle Begins Ryun merely nodded and used shunpo to throttle himself forward. He angled his blade then came crashing down on his opponents zanpakuto. Seireitou held KyuubiTaishou with one hand and blocked Ryun's assult. In the midst of their clash, he spoke, "So, i can tell just by how you used kido to test me out and then attacked me full throtle, that you are part of Squad 10" he said swinging his blade, but this was meerly an illusion of some sort as the real blade sliced at Ryun's shoulder, knocking him back, away from Seireitou. Ryun winced at the pain in his shoulder but managed to pull himself together, "I am Captain Ryun Toshiro, of the Tenth Division." Ryun used shunpo once more to get behind Seireitou. He then spin-kicked his opponent, attempting to knock him off balance. Seireitou was kicked in the face, drawing a small amount of blood from the corner of his mouth but retained balance. "I am Seireitou Kuchiki, former Captain of Squad 6, former Head of the Kuchiki Clan and the former Head Captain of the Royal Guard" he said pointing his blade downwards, at Ryun's feet as he chuckled. "So I've heard. Bakudo #61, Six Rods Prison of Light!!!!" he yelled. Six thin, but wide, beams of light that slam into Seireitou's midsection, holding him in place. Ryun then pointed his finger at Seireitou, "Spirit Ray!" he yelled firing a green cero-like blast at the pinned down Seireitou. Seireitou, even though was pinned down, relied on his Spiritual Pressure which he directed to block the incoming Spirit Ray. He then smirked as a dark energy consumed him for a split second as the beams of light shattered. Seireitou looked right at Ryun, "You fools... relying on Magic Spells to win your fights for you" he said as he disappeared then reappeared, 5 of him, all circling Ryun as the 5 sliced at him. Ryun attempted to block, however, he received multiple wounds from the attack. He then charged forward and used his brute strength to begin sword combat with Seireitou. As the two engaged in blade conflict, Ryun noticed how Seireitou's movements were unlike those of captain's. Instead of practiced and thoguht-out, Seireitou's was more instinctive and fierce. Seireitou, with brute strength, pushed Ryun back as he used Shunpo to flash behind Ryun, as he pointed his left index finger at Ryun. It glew a dark red as he said, "Cero". The ray of energy was sent at Ryun with destructive force. Ryun was stunned, "Shield me from harm, ''Niiromusha" he yelled. The blade of Niiromusha became far sharper and a metal shield appeared in Ryun's other hand. The zanpakuto itself, loses it's guard and becomes easier to maneuver. Ryun blocked the cero with his shield, then swung his blade, "Atsugai!!!" The blade released a large white blast, that works similar to wind. The blast sped towards Seireitou at top speeds. Seireitou smiled as he focused a weaker Cero and blocked out Ryun's Atsugai. "...You used Atsugai reflexively...a prudent decision. If you hadn't, your body would be lieing at my feet right now." he smirked as he placed the sword over his shoulders. "Well, Shinigami, is that all you have, if it is, then i see no point in using my Shikai today" he stated "Watch your words traitor. I'm familiar with your kind, the vizards. It's strange, but I know that's tough talk your giving. Release your shikai...no release Bankai." Ryun said in a serious tone. Seireitou chuckled, "Very well, but dont say i didnt warn you, Shinigami" he said as he pointed his blade at Ryun, '"Shine through and pierce those hearts tainted by such evil, KyuubiTaishou"' he said as the zanpaktou triplied in size, becoming a large zanpaktou wiht dark red fur at its guard and small mini fox-like tails coming from its hilt. Seireitou smiled, "Only three people have ever seen my Shikai for more then a minute, lets see if you can become the new number 1" he said, smiling evilly Ryun threw himself at Seireitou, making after-images with his shunpo. His blade began slamming into Seireitou's at unnatural speeds. Seireitou meerly shrugged off Ryun's attacks as he then pointed his sword upwards and muttered, '"KatonGetsuga". The entire area was overcome in pure spiritual power, causing waves of energy to reach senses as far as Soul Society. Seireitou then focused it into a fang shaped attacked and sent it at Ryun with great force. "That looks like captain Kurosaki's Getsuga!!!" Ryun thought shocked. "I don't have enough time to evade and my strength is low from all the high level attacks I've been using. However...I still have to..win!!!" he screamed in his head. A hollow mask materialized on the left side of his face, "HAAAAAAAAAAAA WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" the hollow possessed Ryun screamed unleashing and Atsugai of equal strength to KatonGetsuga. The two attacks collided, canceling each other out. Ryun regained control and ripped off the hollow mask, "Darn! ever since then, that mask keeps appearing." Ryun thought to himself. Ryun grinned and pulled out a small electronic device and held it to his mouth, "Captain Ryun Toshiro, requesting for the limiter to be removed." Ryun laughed to himself, "Seireitou, you should know that us captains have to have our power capped when we enter the human world. Get ready." Ryun said with confidence. A voice came from the electronic device, "Request permitted, restraint removed." it said. Ryun shut his eyes and with in a moment his spiritual pressure sky rocketed back to it true level. A blue aura of energy surrounded Ryun and he dropped to a defensive stance, "Now you will fight me at maximum." Seireitou laughed out loud, "You poor thing, you cant control your hollow mask yet... pity, this wont last long then" he said as he forced his Shikai into its Base state. He then brought his hand to his forehead as red/black energy begin to shift and transform into a hollow mask. He then moved the mask to the side of his head, revealing his cold, yellow eyes, yet his personality was stable. "Lets see how long you can last, Shinigami" he said in a taunting voice, almost akin to the Hollow within him. "A...a Hollow mask! Fine! BAN-KAI!!!!" Ryun yelled as a black explosion covered the area. Seireitou was silent, "You idiot.... this is why i left the Seireitei, you idiots are too full of yourselfs with your precious little Bankai...." he said as he flashed at Ryun close up, clashing with blade. Seireitou lifted his hand to his blade and muttered, "KatonGetsuga". Using a close-range KatonGetsuga straight at Ryun with hollow energy to back it up, it was truly a destructive attack. Ryun passed out as the blast hit him. He began to fall back...but the hollow mask reformed, "AHHHHHHHHHH" Hollow Ryun screamed as he charged right at Seireitou swinging his blade which caused super sharp wind blades to cut Seireitou's body. Seireitou's arms and left chest side was cut, and bleeding but nothing too serious. Seireitou meerly laughed, "You know, its a shame you dont have someone to teach you to ultilize that mask, but then again, i doubt you even possess the willpower to subdue that Hollow anyway" he said as he charged in, shlashing the hollow into a building, and then flew to the top of Karakura town and charged energy into his sword. "Listen to me, Soul Reaper, you have two choices, either you or karakura will be detroyed today... by my '''Grand Rey Cero!" he said as the blast came at Ryun wtih devasting power and speed. The hollow possessed Ryun fired a Spirit Ray that canceled out the Gran Rey Cero. He then pointed his finger and fired a tri-focused cero. Seireitou then moved his mask but to the side of his face and smiled, his eyes retaining the evil hollow yellow eyes. "I must admit, for one who is not of the Vizards, you have a pretty strong hollow" he said as he gathered black energy to his hand. "However, this is the end for you" he said as he focused it into a cero shape, the size becoming as large as his previous KatonGetsuga. Cero Oscuras The Hollow Ryun pointed at the cero coming at him. A black cero fired from it's fingertips and collided with Seireitou's cero, canceling it out. Seireitou smiled as he flashed behind the Hollow Ryun with a quickness not even senseable. He pointed his finger at Ryun and stated "Cero Oscuras". The black cero struck Ryun, sending him into a building. Seireitou slowly floated over to Ryun and plunged his hand through Ryun's chest. "You still dont get it, Shinigami. The difference between us is as clear as night and day. Ryun Toshiro, you cannot defeat me" he stated removing his hand forcibly as the blood flew out following it. At this point Ryun conceded as his hollow mask dissolved, "I...I...you are..r..right. Please teach me to control this..hollow." Ryun coughed up more blood as he pleaded with Seireitou. Seireitou's eyes widened at Ryun's request and looked down. "Very well, i will teach you" he replied Ryun managed a small grin.."Heheh....thanks..." Back | Next Category:Return to Hueco Mundo arc Category:Chapters Category:Fanfiction